


【丞紬】第二份禮物

by faline23004



Series: A3！短篇 [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 10:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faline23004/pseuds/faline23004
Summary: ＊2019高遠丞生賀，丞紬向





	【丞紬】第二份禮物

**Author's Note:**

> 原址：https://paste.plurk.com/show/2707187/

紬很苦惱，因為他不知道要幫丞準備什麼生日賀禮。

上一回慶祝丞的誕生之日時，雖然橫亙彼此之間的誤會已然冰釋，但如何為許久不曾相聚的友人度過生日時仍是有些陌生的感受；所幸滿開的大家一齊籌備、且總是不乏負責炒熱氣氛的人，玩樂內容既豐富又耗費大量體力，光憑藉延續的興奮與休息的需求便也不至於讓他們在回房之後只剩兩人而尷尬，反倒因為回味起兩人兒時共度的生日與幼年垃圾也能當寶的趣事差點一路聊到天明。去年過得非常開心，開心的紬險些都要遺忘了他們曾分隔的數個生日，是怎麼度過的？/紬想起那段時間，每回二月底將盡的時候，他都忍不住翻找足球比賽與戲劇公演的門票，也會在前往花店挑揀新的孩子時不經意地將視線投注於相當適合丞的蘭花身上；在二月二十二日當天，他更會在閒暇之餘盯著手機上熟悉而又遙遠的號碼，猶豫著該不該撥出電話或是發送訊息一一縱使每一年到最後，他也只是如同悄悄觀看GOD座演出時寫下詳盡心得般，以眾多粉絲之一的身分默默送上一束在花店與設計師商議許久才定案的花、或是一張與其說是聊表祝福不如說是再度提出大量演出建議的賀卡。

但那些，並不是現在的月岡紬要給高遠丞的禮物，也不是他想給的心意。

紬不是沒有想過去找伏見臣去學一些手工藝品的製作方式來增添房間擺飾，也不是沒想過問問古市左京有沒有什麼久遠的戲劇片收藏可以割愛，更想著找找劇團裡的足球同好會籌組一場足球比賽……但不知怎麼就是無法令自己滿意。擔憂是自己的想像力太過貧瘠，紬甚至問了三好一成最新的流行，亦找了同齡夥伴的茅崎至洽談，但所得的不是過於年輕、連因擔任家教心態尚稱青春的他都覺得不適合的令人羞赧，便是那多半在中學二年級才有的喜好與興趣必然不會為自己的室友所接受；繞了大半圈，紬最後能夠依靠的僅有自己，便乾脆打算試著開啟除了備課查找文獻以外甚少利用的電腦網路來搜尋。可即便將禮物的內容最終為何拋諸腦後，還有另外一個麻煩之處：他與丞在同一房間。

畢竟是自小一起長大的青梅竹馬，既然紬知道丞喜歡與可能不喜歡什麼，丞當然不可能不知道他又在意與關注著什麼，也正因如此，紬已經可以想見當自己少有的查找資料被丞看見時，對方肯定會問出口且自己難以應答的窘境，而自己的不擅應達肯定會失了驚喜。

驚喜？都多大年紀了，還想著驚喜的自己，是不是又變回當年那個傻不隆咚的孩子呢？但是真正再次彼此心意相通，不再心懷愧疚的第一個生日，哪能不好好地準備呢？紬扶了扶額，打斷了自己的思緒，想著該是將稍後要講授的家教備課資料再過目一遍，卻突然靈光一閃，迎來了解決的辦法。/同一個房間是不能做什麼，但家教課後去冬組慶功用的小酒館搜尋資料卻是半點問題也沒有啊！

紬深刻體會「智者千慮，必有一失」的那日已遠，真正讓他費盡心思的日子不知不覺地來到。在放學、下班後的晚上，已抱持家人情感的成員們聚集在一起、紛紛獻上贈禮，紬也送出一盒綴著略顯粗糙的羊毛氈足球吊飾的懷舊影片集，丞一一收下並致謝；一群人開開心心的笑鬧了一整夜，最後才在左京的喝斥下乖乖地回到房內休息，以免隔日通通睡遲了打亂劇團好不容易建立的作息與排練安排。

走回房間的短短路上，丞一面應答著明明一起被趕回房睡覺仍不忘多爭取一些時間玩鬧的成員，一面注視著眼前與自己同一方向且是要回到一處的背影。/他認為紬和自己同樣重視這次的生日，只是不知道為什麼，紬準備的禮物確實用心，在某些程度上也相當切合他的心意，卻沒有如他想像中的那般感到驚喜。對，就是驚喜。在劇團裡除了左京外，同樣在外人眼中看上去較為嚴肅的丞，內心亦是悄悄期待著自己的室友帶來的祝福；因為他確實感受到紬前段時間一度焦慮不安，可後來彷彿吃了定心丸一般又恢復了平靜的狀態，而聯合這些日子可能會讓紬困擾卻未曾與他談及一二的線索，丞大概推敲出與自己的生日祝福有關。/其實，相較於分開的那些年，有一份對方親手送上的禮物，已經該是心滿意足了；可人總是貪心的，希望快樂與幸福再多一些，期待著能夠填補被迫留下的空白。只是，怎麼有種空空落落的感覺呢？

分明已經不是小孩子的年紀了，可丞心底偏生就浮出了有些恨鐵不成鋼的憤怒感受，感受強烈的他完全沒意識到身旁的人群已經散去，而他已經仰賴本能步入了自己的房間；就在他一個勁兒的往前走， 絲毫沒注意自己馬上就要撞在牆壁上時，一根食指戳在了他的額頭上、有效的停止了他原要繼續邁進的步伐，帶著淺淺愉悅的調笑聲在他耳朵眼前響起。

「生日快樂啊，丞。」/回過神的丞看向眼前友人彎起的嘴角，思及剛才自己內心的小劇場說不準已被室友窺知一二，也反應了過來，丞不免起了如兒時鬥嘴般的幼稚心思，藉著方才成人組慶賀時敬酒的微微醉意，回了一句：「這句話不是剛剛已經說過了嗎？」

「這也不妨礙我現在再恭喜你一次啊？難道會有人不想多拿一份禮物的嗎？」似乎因為自己已經佔了上風，紬一點兒不介意丞打趣自己，而是順著對方的話接續下去；而習慣了彼此應對的丞，也沒多花思索反應的時間，便是立刻回敬了紬，一如他們短暫分別以前那樣的親密無間。

「既然有人要白白多送我一份禮物，我當然會笑納，可我是不會在已經送了禮物之後又額外準備什麼驚喜的。」

聽見丞蓄意表達自己剩日時不打算多花錢的暗話，饒是紬知道隔日易地而處、對方定然會格外花心思，仍是忍不住小小地嘟噥了句「小氣丞」。可紬嘴角的笑意騙不了人，他緩步地走到書桌前、手上動作也未曾停下地掀開了自己備課用的筆記型電腦背蓋，開機後在丞有些意外的目光下點選了備課用的資料夾，開啟了一個影片檔案；在檔案仍在打轉著象徵讀取的圓圈圈時，紬拽著仍傻傻站在他身後的丞在他一旁坐下，並主動讓出了正對著螢幕的位置。背景音樂響起，是冬組公演的配樂串聯，出現在影片中的也是公演的場景圖樣；就在丞誤會戲劇討論大會為第二樣賀禮時，畫面上出現的是與紬先前塗鴉的扎比繪畫風格一致的兩個小人，雖然歪歪扭扭，卻可以看出是他們兩個人的戲碼。

「……你這畫的哪是天使翅膀。」

「少抱怨，不想要比賽畫圖就專心看啦。」

丞知道，紬肯定是花了大把心思與時間，畢竟讓一個不擅使用資訊設備的人製作出短短的影片，還得在事前準備剪接的材料，不知佔據了對方多少的時間；而他也明白了為何紬分明投入如此之多，卻選擇悄悄的奉上一一這樣重要的日子、特殊的禮物，當然要在只有他們兩個人一起的時候，靜靜凝神欣賞彼此曾經失聯卻不曾放棄的心啊。

「生日快樂啊，丞。」

「你說第三遍了，是還有禮物要給我嗎？」

「……難道這樣你還不滿足嗎？」

**Author's Note:**

> 如果丞回答「不滿足」，後續可能有的嘿嘿嘿劇情，就留給大家腦補囉xD


End file.
